


Absence

by Shortandblonde



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, One Shot, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 20:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandblonde/pseuds/Shortandblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In front of him was the memorial made to Wally West, AKA Kid Flash, AKA his best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absence

Dick let out a breath, one he hadn't know he'd been holding. In front of him was the memorial made to Wally West, AKA Kidflash, AKA his best friend. All around him were the multiple other memorials they had made over the years- Tula, and Jason Todd, and a few others. He regretted their deaths- regretted that he hadn't been able to do more to save them. But right now what he regretted most was the fact that his best friend had been a brave, loyal, compassionate idiot. He knelt down in front of the memorial, staring up at the hologram likeness of Wally West.

What he remembered most about Wally was their time on the team together- how they formed it, and worked together, and were almost inseparable for years of their lives. How they'd always been their each other. He recalled Wally's enthusiasm when they first formed the team, his trust in Dick as a good leader, the constant arrogant, charming smile plastered on his face. He recalled a time when a simulation went wrong, and Wally had been there to point out that none of what happened was Dick's fault. That despite the constantly darkening situation, Dick had done all he could. Wally had always been optimistic and up-beat, and he'd never stopped working for the good in the world, even when he'd left the team. Wally with his brilliant scientific mind and dumb jokes and a light in his green eyes that never left, not even in their darkest hour... was gone. 

Dick pulled off his mask and scrubbed at his eyes angrily. He hadn't even realized he'd been crying until he had glanced back up at the hologram and realized that it couldn't quite capture the essence of the man it was built for. When it struck him that Wally was truly.. gone. He'd never tell a stupid joke again, never look at Artemis like she was all the light in the world, never grin at Dick and celebrate a successful mission. He wouldn't see the team continue to grow and work together, wouldn't get to hand his costume over to Bart, wouldn't continue to live. Wally had always been so full of life, and now all of that had ceased to exist.

Dick got up, eventually. He neglected to put his mask back on and left the memorial garden, ready to take his time off. He would come back, he knew. But not now. Not while Wally's absence would still be so fresh in his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic posted to Ao3, and it has also been posted to my tumblr, short-blonde-andaverage. It's just a short one-shot, but it's the most recent thing I've written.  
> I'm not really sure yet how I'm going to organize all of this, or which fics on my tumblr and on my computer will be uploaded, but I'll figure it out. Thanks for reading.


End file.
